If you sin once
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: Why would you stop there?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'The Originals' like the characters etc.

 **Pairing:** Elijah and Klaus

 **Summary:** Why would you stop there?

 **M note:** I just want a character that is 100% non redeemable and doesn't give a flying fuck. Basically Kai from 'Tvd' before he merged with Luke. Maybe as a splice he'll be interesting but idk.

Characters that I think could fit this description if they stopped being so thirsty for dick/vagina(other) are basically every Mikaelson but everyone is all hung up on Haley.

She isn't an Original or a Mikaelson. So I doubt anyone would really miss her or care all that much. Idk if Gia will die but I wouldn't care either way.

Anyway, This is AU. Characters are ooc, this contains 'dubious material' and incest. Comments are welcome but unnecessary.

I was listening to 'The Unforgiven III' by Metallica

* * *

Klaus is covered in blood from head to toe and he relishes in the look of absolute terror on Elijah's face.

If only people weren't around he would get off solely because of the way Elijah seems to loose his composure as he sees that Haley will never return.

Gia lies dead near the main staircase. Her spinal cord appears to be missing but he doesn't really spend time caring.

Either his brother cared little for her or he doesn't register the horror just yet.

He will.

Blood, entrails and cracked bones of every wolf in the Crescent pack covers the skillfully detailed design of his home.

.

Elijah presses him against the wall of dusty bricks and cracked stones in time to notice just how much his brother wants to fuck him.

His hands are covered in her blood.

Sure she had never gotten to the status of his dear Tatia or his beloved Katrina.

Celeste was the only woman who has ever come so close but Gia didn't have to die.

Haley didn't have to die.

Sure she was getting a bit full of herself and attempting to kidnap her daughter was a stupid decision.

Especially if said 'baby daddy' is a damn psychopath that has zero problems with taking out anyone who so much looks at him funny like Klaus.

She had done what she had thought best at the moment. Her mistake was a simple one.

Actually having the child and growing attached to it, a twofer.

They were monsters. Nothing would ever change that fact. Not the seconds, minutes or hours they had spent.

Waisted. Trying to hide that irrefutable fact.

It wasn't the right path for him, he sees it now.

With ease she is forgotten when Klaus smiles something genuine. Looking like he has never been happier in his life than when in his presence.

He just can't hate him. It's physically, psychology impossible for him to do so much as try.

Elijah cannot do it, not when his brother is all he knows he can hold on too.

Blood drips down his lips even more than before because it is now mixed along with his and that of others.

It's oddly cool as it hits his skin. Begins to dry against his hair. Seeping into him like paint dripping off a canvas and onto the floor.

He doesn't want to think of anything or anyone so he shuts off his emotions.

The veins under his eyes begin to show as golden eyes meet his and all he can see is utter lack of sanity.

Devotion, obsession and pride.

What a risky combination. One he surrenders to willingly.

Niklaus has always been his weakness and strength, that notion he will always aver.

Without a care for anyone else in the world he pushed him up against the wall and kissed him as he starts ripping off the blood soaked clothes.

"I forgot what it takes to love you but I don't ever want to know how it feels to lose you."

The words he whispered send goosebumps up Nik's arms but it doesn't matter when he starts to touch him.

Their clothes are scattered across the floor in a disorganized heap.

The stench of blood and sight of gore would make anyone human vomit and probably shit themselves thinking they had food poisoning or something.

Elijah is fucking Klaus against the wall at vampire speed and efficiency shutting him up by covering his mouth with his right hand while his other is jerking him off at a delicious-sadistic slow pace.

Nik's fangs scrape against his palm as he hits his prostate at every thrust.

Elijah pulls out with a groan while Klaus' inaudible whimper at the loss of contact reaches him quickly and he flipped him so that his back is hitting the wall.

Before Klaus can say anything Elijah starts to take him again only this time, thanks to the position.

It makes it easier for him to see the way Klaus shameless in his lewdness presses his tongue to lick at his blood hungrily.

.

.

He licks at her neck without hurry even as she screams and tries to reason with him but makes sure to bleed it dry.

Elijah is a god in that moment. Of this Niklaus is certain.

Anything and everything. He will worship.

Always has.

Perhaps his brother has never known the power he has held throughout time.

Maybe he has.

Either way, it matters not.

* * *

Just seems so lost in his actions. As they watch they don't really feel like disturbing something so beautiful.

Diligent.

Oddly gregarious in his hopelessness.

Finished.

The corpse touches pavement as he side-steps it.

Elijah looks at his bloody hands in horror as Klaus' laughter fills the silence.

"You've killed everyone. And you call me a monster. It's okay, brother. I still love you"

"No! I-how did I do this? Why did I-"

He stopped talking as he looks at his siblings, Nik's children and aunt. They look pleased yet uneasy almost nervous about the situation.

Even though he knows everything about their unionization is a time bomb waiting to go off.

He wants this a bit longer, them around. If this is the best way of going about it then he can comply without a care now that the obstacles in his way are no more.

Together.

Like the family he's always wanted to have.

* * *

Dalia looks impressed, Kol smirked while Finn cannot help a little smile.

Marcel is silent while holding a sleeping Hope in his arms. He wants to leave but doesn't dare because Dalia has her eyes set on him and the baby.

Rebekah stifles a gasp of horror. It's overshadowed by surprise at the sight of her brothers return.

Freya looks satisfied as she leans against her little sister and said that was what happened when someone betrayed her.

That she would be next if things didn't change.

"All of you, leave. Marcel, Aunt Dalia wants to babysit Hope for a while. Show her around your temporary home."

.

Family is power. Always and forever. We stand together. Nothing is more important than family.

That was all bullshit Elijah loved to spew out like venom. Those words were a curse.

Empty.

Now he just got a taste of his own medicine.

She wants to ask. _How does it feel._

With a resigned sigh she stopped the spell cast on her younger brother to 'leave his inhibitions behind'.

It didn't take much effort on her part, thanks to her mother Elijah is a mess. Either Klaus will try to fix him or make sure his brother becomes something new.

Evolved.

Freya cares little for either one.

Smiled as she grabbed hold of Finn's hand even though it lessens as Kol followed suit. Maybe he should learn to not stand in her way.

Davina could die a very fun death. Something tells her he would care little for the demise of simply basic witch.

That the true, _only_ way to upset him would be to go after one of his brothers or Rebekah. She would keep that thought in mind in-case the need arose.

The rest of the Mikaelson clan walks away without looking back. They have an empire to build.


End file.
